


Fucker

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp davekat smut on request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucker

He’s so _squirmy_.

Making little mewls and looking down at you from your position between his legs and closing his eyes and arching his back and writhing in pleasure when you hit a sweet spot;  it’s the most prevalent thing about him in bed. It’s fucking cute while still somehow the sexiest thing about him. He has a habit of doing that.

“Dave…” he says, and his hands are clutching your bedsheets, claws digging into them and tearing small holes, toes curling and hair a mess. You smirk and don’t reply. It’s not like this is the first time you’ve eaten him out, so at least you know what you’re doing. He really loves attention to his nook, you’ve found.

“Dave, Dave, Dave.” He also seems to like saying your name, but they start to come out more as moans than anything else.

“Yeah, Karks?”

He half-glares at you for the nickname, and you snicker slightly before you go back to licking and sucking, and he reacts more when you suck, back arching slightly. Your old-as-balls, shitty bed creaks. 

“You f-fucker,” he mumbles, pushing into you, eyes closing. Such a shame; you liked making eye contact with him. His bulge keeps slithering in front of you, moving like it has a mind of its own, and that’s the only problem with this situation, so you move one hand from his holding his thighs apart to grab his bulge. He whimpers; you start moving your hand, pumping slowly at first while your tongue continues.

You both thought this situation through at the beginning, so the bucket is directly next to you, and you hand it to him when he barks curses at you to. Other times the two of you haven’t been as smart, and it took a few hours to get all his genetic material off you and your room. Trolls produce a lot of the shit during sex.

It also takes them a minute or so to finish; orgasms last longer, but that’s fine by you (now that you’re used to it; the first time it happened, you were kind of freaked out) because he all but screams your name and squirms more and his eyes rolls back and he lets out a low moan.

When he’s done, you smirk a little and pull yourself up onto the bed while he sets the bucket down next to him, and he pulls you up to him so your chests are pressed together. Some of the left over material soaks into your jeans, but you don’t really care. The two of you stay like that for the next twenty minutes, until he finally shifts, gets out from underneath you, and heads to your bathroom.

You give him a confused look, and he only barks, “I’m taking a shower, asswipe, now are you coming or not?”


End file.
